


A New Beginning

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatXena has made a decision, and plans to stick with it.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Status: Finished
> 
> Summary: Xena has made a decision, and plans to stick with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Xena Warrior Princess show or Hercules the Legendary Adventures. I do however own the story line. 
> 
> Note: I haven’t decided if this is finished or not, might have a sequel.

“I told you before” she paused “the answer is NO, now and forever the answer will be no, now leave me alone.” Her eyes blazed with rage as she faced the man before her. As she turned on heel and walked away her raven tresses whipped around her ample form. She stormed away, mounted her steed and with out a second glance road away into the night, leaving him crushed by her words in the dust.   
  
He stood there for hours staring down the road that led her away from him, for the last time perhaps. He had handled everything so wrong. He handled her wrong from the beginning and now he had nothing. Finally fatigue giving in, he turned and walked in the opposite direction and headed to his camp. Arriving in the camp he found himself alone again. Sitting by the dead fire he gave into the anguish that filled him and cried “who would of thought the great Hercules could cry” he thought. He let his head fall back on the bedroll and stared at the stars in the sky above. It was a spectacular night, but he felt nothing. Sleep began to take him over when a presence made itself known.   
  
“My dear brother, how pathetic crying like a baby” smirked the God of War. “You have lost and I have won, just the way it should be.” He vanished before Hercules could reply, laughing as he faded.   
  
“Screw him” thought the hero “I will get her back, she just doesn’t know it yet.” Laying down he again let sleep over come him with the knowledge that he could win her back.   
  
  
  
Sitting in her own camp many miles away Xena felt nothing but relief at telling him off once and for all. Who the hell did he think he was telling her how to feel and who to care about. She turned to look at the sleeping form across from the fire. Gabrielle had been her friend, her sister and her partner for many years. Telling her would be the hardest thing she ever had to face, but she was going to keep her promise, she wanted something for herself for once and was going to have it. Hercules had been to naive to think he could just claim her when he wanted, no he had his chance and turned her away. Gods he had gone off and gotten married, all the while he supposedly still loved her, and not to mention all the other women that he had taken since their last meeting. No she was getting really sick and tired of all the crap and trying to please everyone else. She was going to have this for herself. Darkness began to grow in her heart and she relished it. The effects were starting, she would be with her lover soon. She laid down and slept soundly for the first time in years.   
  
Gabrielle was up before Xena and was shocked by this “Xena wake up” she urged while shaking her friends shoulders “are you sick or something?”   
  
Her eyes fluttering open “no, no I was just really tired” she yawned as she arose “sorry if I scared you.”   
  
With that their morning rituals began. Starting the fire and making a light breakfast followed by a quick clean up in the stream. Xena had been quiet all morning and didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get going. Walking back from the stream Xena spoke “Gabrielle we need to talk about something.”   
  
“Yes, what’s wrong, you are not acting like yourself today?” asked that bard   
  
“We have been together for a long time now and I feel that I can do more in my journey for redemption” she paused “ to cut to the point we are at a cross road and I have made a choice.” Xena’s eyes filled with tears as she waved off Gabrielle’s attempts to interrupt “Let me finish, I have accepted a proposal and will be married” she paused to wipe away a stray tear “I want to settle down and have a normal life, well as normal as someone like me can have.” She stepped back and awaited the bards questions.   
  
“Oh Xena that is great!” Gabrielle gushed as she leapt into a hug around Xena “I knew something like this was up.” Gabrielle was smiling from ear to ear “when is the wedding? I imagine Hercules was shocked when you said yes.”   
  
Xena pushed the girl away “No it is not Hercules that I have agreed to marry.”   
  
“Well than who?” asked Gabrielle. When Xena did not reply the answer hit her like a boulder “Xena you can’t be serous, you are not marrying Ares.” Now the tears where in Gabrielle’s eyes, but they were not joyful, they were from anger.   
  
“Yes I am and that is final.” Xena said sharply and she started to walk away.   
  
Gabrielle ran up and caught her by the arm twirling Xena around to face her “What the hell are you talking about? He is a monster, he will destroy you.”   
  
“Ya know of all the people in the world I honestly thought you might understand why I love him. I don’t plan on going back to the destroying thing, but I do plan on being his wife and hopefully Gods willing the mother of his children.” Xena paused as she shook Gabrielle’s hand off “We will rebuild Olympus and our children will succeed where there predecessors have failed.” Xena stormed off leaving Gabrielle stunned crying at the departing figure, and for once at a loss for words.   
  
When Gabrielle gathered herself and returned to the camp Xena was gone. All of her possessions were gone and for the first time Gabrielle found herself quite alone. This was how Hercules found her. Sitting on the bedroll in shock staring at the now dead fire.   
  
He interrupted her thoughts “ Gabrielle she told you didn’t she?”   
  
She looked up to see the hero who she thought Xena loved “Yes” was all she managed to say.   
  
He dropped down next to her and offered a shoulder for her tears. So many years now at an end. No more adventures for them. Where would Gabrielle go? As if hearing her thoughts Hercules answered her “You can come with me for awhile, I could use the company.” She answered with a nod of her head.   
  
Standing a short distance away, invisible to the mortal eye was Ares and Xena watching the display before them. “Will they find love together?” Xena asked Ares   
  
“Yes I think they will heal each other.” said Ares turning to Xena “It is time, are you sure you are ready.”   
  
“Oh yes, I am more ready than I will ever be” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.   
  
With a kiss they vanished.   
  


The End


End file.
